


Неуязвимость

by luna_cheshire



Category: Bubble Comics, Бесобой | Demonslayer, Комиксы Bubble
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_cheshire/pseuds/luna_cheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ярхоцентрик про выживание, становление и мнимую неуязвимость.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неуязвимость

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF MG-BSB 2016.

  
Демоны неуязвимы в своем совершенстве, полное отсутствие слабостей — их отличительное свойство. Они могут быть глупыми и недальновидными, бывают подвержены страстям и заблуждениям; но невозможно представить себе поражение демона от того, что слабость в нем взяла верх. Ее в них попросту нет, и нечему поддаваться.

Не допуская даже возможности отсутствия слабости в ассортименте пороков, Ярх думает, что каждый встреченный им хаотичный сосуд с рогами и крыльями, рычащий, шипящий, скалящийся, скрывает ее, маскирует, пряча от жадных до уязвимостей взглядов. Ярх следует их примеру, перекраивая себя, чтобы сделаться идеальным, но случайная жизнь, за которую он так отчаянно борется, во весь голос манифестирует, что он совершенно не создан для демонического мира.

#

Ярх очень маленький даже для своего юного возраста, маленький и слабый. Его судьба заведомо решена другими — его выигрывают в азартные игры и перепродают, стараясь наварить побольше на демонах, которые ничего не смыслят в качестве предложенных рабов. Ярх переходит из рук в руки, крошечный и напуганный. Он плохо умеет драться, потому что уступает другим демоненышам в размере и силе, вместо этого он учится уворачиваться от ударов, убегать и прятаться. Чтобы выжить, надо избавиться от слабости или научиться изворотливости. Хитрость — единственное оружие Ярха; позже он постигает другие.

#

Ярх молодой и отчаянный. Никто не посмел бы назвать его слабым, но все же этот изъян при нем: Ярх смел и самодоволен, он покупается на лесть и продается за славу. На арене считают, что он подает неплохие надежды — неплохие надежды выжить. Ярх блестяще владеет всеми доступными видами оружия и знает, как использовать размеры противника против него. Постепенно на него тоже начинают делать ставки, сначала осторожные, потом безрассудные. Однажды наступает день, когда Ярх выходит на арену фаворитом. Это странно. Черти беснуются, скандируя его имя — а Ярх только научился использовать чужое пренебрежение, переплавляя его в источник силы и ярости для себя. Он, разумеется, выигрывает бой — как и все предыдущие, иначе не дожил бы до этого дня, — но позже, смывая с себя чужую склизкую кровь, Ярх цепляется за стену в поисках опоры. Он все еще слабый, слабее мелких чертей; он просто научился обманывать точнее и лучше. И его до сих пор не раскрыли по чистой случайности.

#

Ярх опытный, но никак не бессмертный. После очередного боя он дышит сорванно и хрипло и думает только о том, чтобы от усталости не упасть на колени. Зрители что-то экстатически кричат, и ему приходится приложить усилие, чтобы разобрать разномастный вой и скрежет: это имя — Ярх Смертоносный. Его новое имя на этой арене.

Вне ее он по-прежнему никто.

Ярх побеждает всех, кто осмеливается встать на его пути, и поэтому демоны шепчутся только за его спиной — чаще о его низком происхождении и претензиях на власть, чем о мастерстве боя. Смертоносный скрипит зубами, но молчит; держится еще прямее, выглядит еще опасней. Плечи как каменные, но от взгляда, прорезающего воздух, мелкие черти разбегаются в стороны. Ярх слышит каждое сказанное о нем слово. Это слабость; он учится не замечать подобного.

#

Ярх идеальный. Лучше него не найти в Аду: сильный, надежный, эффективный. Верность — дурное качество для окружающего его мира, но оно делает Ярха исключительным, по крайней мере, для Сатаны. Нет никого другого, кого повелитель Ада мог бы взять в телохранители: командующие легионов только и мечтают, что свергнуть своего короля ради личной власти. Ярху власть как будто бы не нужна, словно ему достаточно быть тенью, слугой. Сатана не понимает его — для него непостижимы цели, которые Ярх перед собой ставит, и ему не верится в существование морали. Но Сатана не учитывает того, о чем не имеет никакого представления: Ярх слабый. У него есть идеалы, и никому в Аду не понять, что это такое. Ярх нарушает принятые хаотичные устои строгой внутренней логикой и твердыми принципами, которых придерживается.

#

В конце Ярх предает своего хозяина. Первый раз в жизни глава бретёров поступает так, как должно в его обществе; черти фамильярно хлопают его по плечам, древние демоны свысока соглашаются, что в нем «действительно что-то есть». Ярх сжимает зубы и чувствует себя как в детстве: в центре арены, где все только выжидают момента, чтобы избавиться от него. Он машинально встает в боевую стойку, готовый отразить нападение. Демоны хохочут и впервые принимают его за своего.

Если бы только это было целью, к которой Ярх стремился, возможно, в эту минуту он был бы счастлив.

Но он увечен и слаб, его подтачивает невидимая болезнь — выедает изнутри, только от нее не спастись заклинаниями и амулетами. Он обречен, вопрос только в том, когда язва распространится и не оставит от него ничего, кроме слепого мучительного метания в отчаянной и нелепой попытке если не излечиться, так хоть умереть быстрее; он будет воевать, убивать, не оглядываясь на причины, будет нести разорение и мор. Самая опасная слабость Ярха — в том, что он изначально создан с изъяном, безвыходно наделен страшнейшим проклятьем: совестью.

Плененный болезнью, изрыгающий и отхаркивающий ее разъедающий яд, Ярх, свергая Сатану, шепчет ему: прости. Это слово не целебная мазь, но если повторять достаточно часто — с ядом в горле можно смириться.

Ярх слаб. Но его слабости исключительны, и их пути непредсказуемы для других; он смотрит на пустующий трон и ждет своего часа. Адский престол может захватить только достойный, ему не нужен никто слабее предыдущего хозяина. А значит, как и Сатану, престол можно обмануть.


End file.
